Coward MontBlanc
by v-vic
Summary: La relación entre Soul y Maka ya no es lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa si por un descuido, ella queda embarazada con tan sólo 19 años? *One-shot.Basado en "Coward Montblanc" de Megpoid Gumi*


Hola, gente! :D

Sí, bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot /song-fic ^^

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que **Soul Eater NO me pertenece**.

Pero bueno, espero les guste y a leer!

PD: Este one-shot lo narra Maka ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coward Montblanc<strong>_

_Los sentimientos que hay en mí, _

_Los dejaré ir, con palabras._

_Ya no quiero amar, duele al final._

_Dime, acaso tú no piensas lo mismo?_

Llevo ya algunos años de salir con mi novio, Soul. Comenzamos a salir cuando teníamos tan sólo 13 años. Ahora, tengo ya 19, y lamentablemente hemos tenido algunos altibajos estos últimos meses juntos.

A veces me pregunto por qué lo elegí a él. Tan terco, pandroso, no era romántico. Sin embargo, sus grandes y relajados ojos carmesí me hipnotizaban; ese color tan exótico hacía que me perdiera dentro de sí.

Llegamos al punto en que ninguno sentíamos lo de antes. Aunque ambos nos seguíamos amando por dentro, por fuera era tan sólo un día más.

"Que poco cool eres, Maka" solía decirme de pequeño. Yo reía y lo golpeaba, un golpe suave por supuesto, pero un golpe al fin y al cabo.

_¿Existirá el verdadero amor?_

_Nunca se sabe quién será._

_El tiempo hace que se esfume_

_El lazo que te une a esa persona._

_Quiero olvidar lo que se siente_

_Cuando el amor se va._

Caminé por las calles de Death City. Ya todos estaban felices. Era primavera, y las parejas abundaban por toda la ciudad, tan felices y enamorados. Todos menos yo.

Volvieron a pasar algunos días. Todo seguía igual entre Soul y yo. No había ningún gesto de cariño entre nosotros, no ahora.

Hace meses, desde que decidimos vivir juntos, comenzó una que otra pelea. Pero se pasaban fácilmente. Todos los días, a cierta hora, yo preparaba un poco de té, y charlábamos. Luego, él se sentaba en el sofá escuchando música, mientras yo leía. Tomados de la mano, sonrientes.

Pero ahora ya no es igual las cosas cambian, y nosotros no fuimos la excepción. Ahora él se acuesta completamente en el sillón, con sus audífonos puestos. Yo me voy a mi habitación a leer en silencio. Ya no nos tomamos la mano, ya no sonreímos al vernos.

_Aún si digo "estoy bien" puedo no estarlo,_

_El adiós me hace débil como un bicho._

_Y con sólo un abrazo, yo podría dejar _

_Que tú entres de nuevo a este corazón._

Sí. Ya nada es igual. Pero no sé cómo ni por qué, terminé en su cama, debajo de él, gimiendo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora con cada una de sus envestidas y besos. Pero era obvio que sólo buscábamos satisfacción, pues el amor que nos teníamos se estaba esfumando.

Al terminar no me dijo "te amo", no me besó por última vez. Sólo me dijo con tristeza:

-Gracias. – recogió su ropa y se fue a su habitación.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Todos los días en la escuela me preguntaban lo mismo:

-Oye, Maka, ¿qué tienes?

Y mi respuesta era siempre la misma:

-Nada. Estoy bien.

Pero tanto mis amigas como yo, sabíamos que mentía. Pasaron los días y sentí mareos, dolores, sabores metálicos en la boca.

Todos los días me despertaba y tenía que ir con urgencia al baño, pero al llegar nada. Comencé a comer demasiado. Como si fuera un pozo sin fondo.

Entonces decidí ir con el doctor de la escuela, el profesor Stein.

-Estás embarazada, Albarn. – me dijo.

Imposible…

_Los sentimientos que hay en mí_

_Los dejaré ir, con palabras._

_Ya no quiero amar, duele al final._

_Dime, acaso tú no piensas lo mismo?_

_Existirá el verdadero amor?_

_Nunca se sabe quién será._

_El tiempo hace que se esfume _

_El lazo que te une a esa persona._

Llegué a casa para ver a Soul con una revista, en el sofá, escuchando música. Él siempre llega antes que yo.

-Ah, eres tú. Hay galletas en la alacena, por si tienes MÁS hambre.

Suspiré.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

Lo llevé a la cocina y le expliqué todo con temor a lo que fuera a decir. Se quedó helado, en shock. Pasó más o menos un minuto, pero pareció la eternidad.

-Pe-pero…¿cómo lo mantendremos? Sólo tenemos 19 años…

Pasado un rato de preguntas, comenzamos a discutir de nuevo.

-ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!

-NO QUIERO PELEAS! YO ME VOY! TERMINAMOS!

Tomó sus cosas, y salió de la casa con paso decidido. No regresó. Me pasé despierta toda la noche esperándolo, llorando, pero fue en vano.

"_Ven y cura el vacío que dejaste dentro de mí"_

_Aún si digo "estoy bien, tu ya te puedes ir"_

_Existe una tristeza que me mata. _

_Quisiera que el amor fuera como un suave Montblanc, _

_Para así ahogarme en su gran dulzura._

_Aunque tú estés aquí, _

_Te alejas más y más._

_Nunca te podré decir lo que_

_Siento por ti en verdad._

-Regresa…por favor… - susurré ahogada en lágrimas.

Pasaron algunos meses, y Soul no volvió. Me sacaron de la escuela al enterarse de mi situación, y tuve que buscar un trabajo. Muchas veces mis amigas me decían que debería estar feliz, pero no. No podía.

Soul, siempre con sus amigos Kid y Black*Star, también parecía más callado. Al parecer, a ambos nos estaba aniquilando el remordimiento.

Volví a casa una tarde lluviosa. Saqué un pequeño pedazo de pastel que tenía almacenado, y me senté lista para devorarlo.

Antes de probar bocado, llevé mi mano a mi vientre. ¿Qué debo hacer? Después de horas y horas de pensar, supe qué hacer.

Tomé un cuchillo y apuñalé el pequeño pastelillo, con mi idea clara en la cabeza.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa, rumbo al hospital.

"_Sería mejor si te fueras hoy mismo de aquí."_

_Aún si digo "estoy bien"_

_Puedo no estarlo._

_El adiós me hace débil como un bicho._

_Y con sólo un abrazo, yo podría dejar_

_Que tú entres de nuevo a este corazón._

_Pero es mejor, déjalo así._

_Ya no hay que seguir_

_Los dos juntos en una gran mentira._

_Aunque duela, habrá que seguir,_

_Por nuestros caminos._

_Tal vez dejaremos de ser un cobarde Montblanc._

_Lo nuestro ya terminó_

_Repetidas veces._

_No hay nada qué hacer,_

_Daré un suspiro y diré "Adiós"._

Estaba lista. Ya metida en la cama de mi cuarto en el hospital, esperando el momento en que perdería lo que pudo ser un nuevo miembro al mundo.

El doctor llegó, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Está segura de esto, señorita? – me preguntó.

-Sí. Hágalo.

Ya era hora. El cirujano estaba listo, y…

-NO! – gritó alguien irrumpiendo por la puerta. La azotó tan fuerte, que salté, y volteé a ver al que lo hizo.

Y ahí, en la puerta, sudando, estaba Soul jadeante.

Sentí una alegría inigualable en mi pecho. Y rompí a llorar de alegría.

* * *

><p>Wiii~!<p>

Les gustó? :3

Espero que sí ^^

Este ficsito se lo dedico a **DeAtH tHe RoSe**, **Tsukimine12**, **AkemiEvans00**, **Nayasha The Otome**, **Gynee**, y a todos los que han leído/leen mis fics ^^

Bueno, bueno, la canción en la que me basé es "Coward Montblanc" por Gumi Megpoid de Vocaloid. (Que, obviamente, NO me pertenece.)

Y la adaptación, le pertenece a **sStarR1o0** de YouTube. (Chequen su canal. Sus fandubs son geniales!)

Byez!


End file.
